Twin Peaks
by TeaunaJ
Summary: The twins pull Hermione into their world of mischief Hermione x George x Fred smut Granger Things episode one
1. Granger Things

_I own nothing and please please be advised this is smut. Pure and simple._

 _Don't read it if it bothers you._

* * *

Hermione had been trying all day to get her book back from Ron. Harry had told him about all sorts of muggle books and was quite excited that Hermione had so many. She wasn't one to let someone borrow her books but he had begged all summer to read it, so she had relented begrudgingly. As soon as she found their compartment on the train, she asked about it.

"Did you bring my book with you?"

Ron grinned. "Of course! But can I keep it for a bit longer? I didn't get a chance to read it all over the summer."

He pleaded until she had rolled her eyes and said yes.

After another week, she asked him again at breakfast.

"Oh man! Sorry Hermione I left it in my trunk. I'll get it out before potions class."

She had waited outside the door to Snape's class and upon seeing her Ron had blushed as red as his hair.

"Ah I knew I forgot something."

She had huffed and marched into the classroom, Ron apologizing behind her the entire way to their seats.

"I'll get it after class, before quidditch practice I swear!"

But he was nowhere to be seen in the common room when classes were over for the day.

"I can't believe him!" Hermione was fuming. All she wanted was her book back!

She peaked around the empty common room. Everyone seemed to be out during the extra curricular activities time. Now would be the perfect chance… Before she had time to change her mind and think about what she was about to do, Hermione jumped the stairs of the boys dormitory two at a time. Her heart pounded with adrenaline. The boys really had been a bad influence on her, she had come to enjoy a little rule breaking, not that she would ever admit that to them. Now which door was it? She opened the door closest to her cautiously. It was empty. She walked in and closed the door behind her. All the beds looked much the same, messy and unkempt. Boys. Hermione rolled her eyes as she stepped over candy wrappers and clothes to make her way to see the little name plates at the foot of the beds. Unfortunately for her, she tripped over a broom handle sticking out from between some clothes. She fell face first right onto a seemingly normal bed. She closed her eyes as she fell so she wasn't expecting the feel of warm flesh beneath her.

"Hey! Watch it Hermione."

"Yeah we aren't a chair."

She recognized the voices immediately and looked up into the grinning faces of Fred and George Weasley. She had fallen right into both of them. But where had they come from?

"I'm so sorry I tripped and-" As soon as she stood up and stepped back, they dissapeared. She stared in surprise at the space they had been occupying. Was she losing her marbles? Two hands appeared out of thin air and pulled her forwards and as her hand touched the bed, they were visible again. And laughing.

"Pretty cool huh? Made it ourselves."

"Don't go telling anyone, they'll be hounding us for the spell."

Can't have that, can we?" They spoke the last line in unison, grinning at her expression.

"W-wha- How-" Hermione sputtered trying to wrap her head around it.

"Magic." The both winked at her.

"But why then?" She was finally regaining her composure and had moved to sit beside them. They gestured grandly at something that lay between them. It was a mess of different kind of candy, though none of it looked like any she had ever seen. "What are those?"

"We've been working on things while everyone is out."

"The illusion spell is just to make sure we don't get caught."

"And it was loads of fun appearing out of nowhere when Lee wasn't looking."

Hermione grabbed a small piece of toffee from the pile, examining it. "What do these do?" If there was one thing that got her attention, it was new kinds of magic. Her eyes sparked with a need for knowledge. The boys lit up with a mischievous energy.

"Wanna try it and find out?" Fred slung an arm over her shoulder.

"It won't hurt you." George added.

"Probably." they both grin at each other.

"I think I'll just put that back thanks very much." She placed the toffee back on the bed. The boys looked visibly disappointed.

"Oh well." Fred went back to inspecting the candy.

"What are you in here for anyways?" George asked, cocking his head sideways.

"Well I was looking for my book. I let Ron borrow it and he still hasn't returned it. So I figured I would just come get it myself."

"Your looking for the next door over then." George pointed at the wall to the right.

"Thanks, then." Hermione moved to get off the bed but Fred stopped her.

"Before you go, do you think that voice changing gumdrops sound doable?" Fred asked.

Hermione gave it serious thought. "Well if you were to add the Vox charm while making a mutation potion you might could…" She stopped upon seeing the look in the twins eyes.

"Wicked." They both murmured to each other.

"Its only a theory." She blushed.

"That's why we test it." George took out a thick note book and Hermione could see pages of concoctions as he flipped through it looking for a blank page. She longed to read it. Fred noticed the gleam in her eye and smiles wickedly at George who nodded back in some unseen agreement.

"Want to join us then?" George waves the notebook torturously close to her. Hermione hesitates. It was one thing to climb the boys dormitory, but a complete other thing to create new and illegal candy and whatever else they did, not to mention what the boys might do with it…

"We don't let others use any of it, if that makes it better." Fred motions solemnly to the trunk at the foot of the bed.

Yeah, we keep it for personal use." George laughs. Fred kicks him good naturedly.

She stared at the notebook full of countless new things she could learn and made up her mind.

"Alright. I'll help."

Both the boys grinned. "This is going to be awesome."

For the next few months, Hermione joined them every afternoon before quidditch practice. On days when they didn't practice, they would huddle together conspiratorially in the court yard, jotting down ideas and basically goofing around with each other. It opened her eyes to how smart they actually were. She had always known they were brilliant at mischief but the work they put into it was amazing. They could probably beat her in grades if they got serious. She learned all they would let her from their notebook. Before long she had one of her own where she jotted down new ideas and fixes for problems they had been encountering. They compared notes throughout the day, passing notebooks back and forth between classes. They were careful not to get caught. And the twins were good at not getting caught.

"So we finished the last testers of the improved fizz bangs, they work way better by the way with that jinx you added Hermione." George was checking off a list of test runs they had run.

"Tested them last night. Probably scared the beard off a Hagrid." Fred laughed. Hermione blushed at the praise.

"Thanks, guys. What's next on our list?" She watched as George skipped down two. "This one. Bubble trouble gum."

"What about the one you skipped over?" Hermione pointed to the name but couldn't read it from her position on the crowded bed.

"We can't do a test run of that one unfortunately." George sighed.

"Yeah, if we were to get it wrong.." Fred shuddered beside her.

They had Hermione's complete and undivided attention.

"What is it, then?"

George and Fred looked at each other.

"Well…" George began.

"We were toying with the idea.." Fred continued.

"It'd only last a day.." George added hastily.

Spit it out already!" Hermione said impatiently.

"A love potion." They murmured together.

Hermione looked at them, confused. "How would you make a love potion?" Immediately they launched into an animated telling of the magic they had thought to use to accomplish it.

"We want ours to be better than that cheap knock off they sell in the stores. Doesn't do a thing, that."

Fred nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I want to know who you tried that on.." They both grinned.

"You don't."

Hermione thought for a minute. If they couldn't try it how would they know if it even worked? She grabbed their notebook and flipped until she found the corresponding recipe page for the love potion. It was a fairly simple potion but some of the ingredients would be hard to get…

"Why not exchange the lacewings with lolidrops? They'd be easier to get and-" The boys were looking at her funny. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Well we were just thinking-"

Since you're here and all.."

They both wore sly smiles and slid closer to her.

"Would you want to test it?" They spoke in unison, excitement rampant in their speech and the way they ogled her. Hermione balked at them both. "Me!? Why me? Why not one of you?" They both shook their heads.

"We'd never live it down. Quidditch would be a nightmare. Besides its only for a day. We'll watch over you the whole time." Fred pleaded.

"Won't let you do nothing embarrassing either." George added.

Just need to pick who you fall for…"

Hermione blushed and closed the notebook, handing it back to George.

"I don't know you guys…" She watched as they put on their best goo goo eyes and begged on their knees. "Please please please pleeaaase." They kept on and on. She sighed. She was going to regret this she knew it.

"FINE! Fine. I'll do it." The twins hugged her in between them.

"YES!"

For the next few weeks leading up to Christmas break, they worked tirelessly on the love potion. Every spare minute Hermione could find, she was in the library looking up little known ingredients and jotting ideas into her notebook. Ron and Harry kept asking her what she was up to but left her alone once she said she was studying. She didn't like lying to them, but the twins would kill her if Ron found out.

The twins were busy getting ingredients together. They had both worked all summer to afford to fund their projects but they were running low. They got as much as they could from the student storage room but they had to be careful. They had been banned from it after all. What they couldn't get there, they bought from Hogsmeade, sneaking through the hidden passage before Quidditch practice. They hid them in their trunk. It was getting dangerously full despite the spell placed on it to make it bigger on the inside. By the time Christmas rolled around, they were all set. Hermione had brought a cauldron (hers was much nicer) and they had "borrowed" the other necessities for potion work from class.

"Alright, it should be done by mid week, right?" Hermione nervously stirred her cauldron as the boys added ingredients.

Fred nodded. "We let this steep then we add the lolidrops and ground unicorn horn mixture to it. Then its done."

Hermione's insides churned at the thought of being under the potions effects. But how else would they figure out if it worked? Oh, how did she get herself into these situations? George placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you. Won't we Fred?"

"Of course! You're a huge help. Can't have you quitting on us." They both smirked at her. But still, she felt loads better with these two at her side.

"Alright! I'll just cover this and then we wait." She placed the lid on her cauldron and slid it into place beneath the boys bed. At this point someone walked in the door and forgetting about the illusion on the bed she straightened up guiltily. She lost her balance and fell backwards into George's chest.

"Shh. If your too loud they'll hear you. The illusion only muffles noises." He spoke quietly in her ear and she shivered involuntarily at the feel of it. She moved quietly off of him, blushing deep crimson. The boys didn't notice. They were preoccupied with their notebook, checking the recipe and making sure they hadn't made any mistakes. By the time they looked back up, Hermione had calmed her flaming cheeks.

"Alright then. Everything looks good." Fred whispered and gave her a thumbs up.

George moved forward, eyes glinting and pulled her towards him. He pushed her behind them and she thought to protest but soon saw the reason. The boy who had entered was getting dangerously close to their bed, apparently looking for something on the floor around their bed. As he got closer Hermione grasped the twins hands in hers in fear. The boy put his hand on the bed to search under their bed and nobody moved or breathed. As he righted himself, triumphant with a pair of socks in his hand, he released the bed and didn't see a thing. The boys sighed with relief.

"That was close."

"Can you imagine McGonagall's face if she ever found out we had been sneaking a girl into our room?"

"Much less onto our bed with illusion magic around it."

"You know I didn't think about that."

They both looked back at Hermione, who was still tightly holding their hand.

"Sorry, you can come out now. He's gone." They pulled her back in front of them and released her. She mumbled her thanks and climbed out of their bed and towards the door.

"Bye Hermione."

"See ya mid week."

They both waved at her and she waved back and hurried to leave. That had been too close. Her heart was hammering like a jackhammer in her chest and her hands felt sweaty from holding onto theirs so tightly. Still, the boys had kept her safe, just as they said they would. She had been spending a lot of time with them recently and they had become good friends but for a moment she had thought.. She covered her face with her hands. She had thought he was going to kiss her!

For the next two days she avoided the twins. She stayed to herself in the library, really studying now. Ron and Harry studied with her, more distracting her than studying honestly. She joined in for a while but they decided to go fly their brooms around the stadium and she opted instead to study more. They said their byes and she pressed her nose firmly into her book. But apparently studying wasn't happening today. Less than thirty minutes later, the twins waltzed in the door, their eyes lighting up when they saw her. They each took a seat on either side of her.

"We've been looking for you." George said.

"We're headed into Hogsmeade for a break." Fred waved a blank parchment around.

"Wanna come?" They asked.

Hermione closed her book. "How are you getting there? I thought students weren't allowed without an escort." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Since when have we let rules stop us?" They grabbed her hands and half dragged her from the library.

"Wait I didn't put my book back." She frowned at the door to the library.

"It's fine. Lee is working off detention over the break." George smiled wickedly.

"Apparently someone painted the Slytherin door pink."

They pulled her along til they arrived at a statue which they immediately pulled out to reveal a hidden passage. They both started down into the dark but Hermione hesitated. She had never done something like this before. Breaking rules for the greater good had been noble. This was just for fun.

The boys reached a hand out each for her to grab, misreading her hesitation.

"There are torches further along."

"Let us help you down the stairs though. They're old."

Oh well..

She took their outstretched hands and they helped her into the dark tunnel. The statue slid closed above them, offering no time for second thoughts. They moved along at a steady pace, torches lighting up every few feet. The boys held onto her hands the entire way and Hermione found the contact comforting.

A small storage room waited at the end of the long tunnel and the boys let her go to check that the coast was clear.

They went one at a time and Hermione could feel the excitement and fear running full force through her veins. Had she become an adrenaline junky?

They made it out safely but she got funny looks from the passersby. When she mentioned it to the boys they realized for the first time what she was wearing.

"Of course!"

"Your clothes! They know you're a student!"

"We'll fix this hold on. Meet you at the shack."

Fred ran off and her and George snuck to the outskirts of town. Fred arrived quickly with a jacket and scarf.

"Here, this should fit."

She shrugged it on, making sure it covered all of her uniform. It was a nice coat, tan with fur insides that kept the heat in.

"Where'd you get this? Its so nice!"

Fred laughs. "We saved up money over the summer for ingredients."

Hermione frowned. "I hate you had to spend it on me."

George scoffed. "You've earned it. Now come on lets go check out the town."

The boys took her around to all the stores, and there were several. She watched as they tried on weird outfits in a consignment shop, laughing at them until they got kicked out. The candy shop was by far their favorite and they tried several freebies before buying a bag of every flavored beans. They even bought drinks at the pub, using an illusion to seem older and by the end of it they were quite tipsy. They ended the day by climbing the fence around the shrieking shack and watching the sun set.

"Hey, you ever wonder whats in there?" George asked.

Hermione huffed. "No, and I won't be finding out either. No way your talking me into that one." She was still trying to figure out how they had talked her into the alcohol!

Fred laughed. "Fine, fine. We'll save that for another time then."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. It had been a really good day and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time. Between studying and working with the twins, she hardly had any time to relax like this.

"Hey where did George go?" Fred looked to her other side for his twin but didn't have to wait long for an answer. A wet ball of snow hit him right in the side of the face at that moment. Hermione giggled until she was also hit with one. Oh, this meant war. They both hopped off the fence and promptly balled snow up.

"Ready, Hermione?" Fred asked.

She grinned as George held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Ready."

By the end of their snowball fight they were all drenched and laughing. Unfortunately it was getting dark quickly and they had to make their way back to the tunnel. They made it fine and talked all the way to their common room, too tipsy still to be scared of getting caught.

They stayed in the common room for a while, drying off. George was the first to go.

"The potion should be ready tomorrow Hermione. Don't forget to pick someone to fall for." George reminded her before heading off to bed with a tired yawn.

Fred stayed up a little longer with her, playing a game of wizards chess and chatting. Hermione yawned into her hand as they talked.

"Maybe you should head to bed. You look tired." Fred said as she yawned again.

"No, no I'm not ready for bed yet." She mumbled.

Fred shrugged and continued his story of what had happened when he had dropped a firework into a Slytherins potion one year. Hermione didn't hear the end of it. She dozed off. She remembered feeling an odd sort of swinging motion and something soft against her head, but was still mystified when she awoke in her bed the next morning. Fred must have carried her to bed. But what had been that feeling on her forehead?

She got dressed in her normal clothes for the day and hopped down the stairs to go to breakfast. She met the twins playing chess on her way.

"Hey you guys want to go to breakfast?"

They both stood and nodded.

"We figured we could try the potion after this, if your up for it." George muttered quietly, Harry and Ron were talking excitedly about a new broom that was coming out to her left. She nodded. She dodged Harry and Ron's request to visit Hagrid with the weak excuse of feeling ill and going to bed for the day. That should keep them from looking for her today. Fred and George gave her a thumbs up behind their back. They left breakfast first and Hermione met back up with them in their room, the potion already sitting waiting on their bed. She gulped. This was it.

"Alright then, don't forget to think of the person you want to be in love with while drinking it. On other people it would be who they saw last but since you know your taking it, this should be fine."

He handed her the small vial of potion. It was a sickly sweet pink color and she eyed it nervously.

"Don't worry, we got you Hermione." They both smiled encouragingly at her. She downed the whole bottle in one gulp intent on finishing it quickly, trying to think of only the boy she had picked for the experiment. Terrance was away from the school for Christmas so she couldn't embarrass herself too much she had thought. But thoughts of her time with the twins entered her mind, unbidden. The snowball fight, the days spent hanging out in the courtyard, pouring over notes together…She knew as soon as she drank it she had royally screwed up. She immediately felt hot all over. Like her nerve endings were alive with electricity. It was actually kind of pleasant. But then this deep need hit her right in the gut, a kind of hunger for… something. Or someone. She fidgeted uncomfortably under the boys gaze and turned completely red.

"Well? How is it?"

Come on. Tell us!"

They were both watching her expectantly but she just shook her head as they closed in on her.

"Ah it must not have worked." They frowned and began jotting down notes in their notebook but Hermione wasn't paying that any attention. She was noticing the outline of their bodies under their shirts. Their delicate hands as they flitted across the paper. Fred had left the collar of his button down unbuttoned and she could see his chest peaking out. All of it worked her up in a way unfamiliar. But she needed something. She needed them. The intensity of it frightened her and she clamped her mouth tightly shut. The boys were deep in concertation and didn't notice her internal struggle.

"Maybe if we steeped it longer at this point.."

"Perhaps we need better quality.."

"No, no. That goes there."

She only heard clips of what they were saying. A warmth was spreading into her nether regions as she watched them. The curve of their mouths as they spoke, the way George ran his hand through his hair in frustration, the way Fred's shirt rode up when he stretched. She couldn't take it anymore. She was going to explode.

"Guys." The word came out more like a moan than she intended.

They both looked up at her, worried.

"Is something wrong Hermione?"

She really didn't want to say it. Oh, but she really did.

"I don't think we made a love potion."

They looked at her confused. "Then what did we make?"

She looked up at them, lust filling her mind. "Lust." She whispered it, embarrassed at the thought of them knowing that she was feeling this.

They were both silent for a long stretch of time.

"Shit." Fred murmured.

"Its fine, its fine. As long as we keep her away from whoever she thought of, it'll be fine for a day." George tried to calm a hysteric Fred.

"Um, guys…" She **really** didn't want to say this. "That may be a problem." She whispered.

Both of them waited breathless for her to continue, moving closer to hear her. Her next act caught them all by surprise. She pulled Fred into her and kissed him passionately. George pulled her back and held her down on the bed, murmuring curses.

"You thought of Fred!?" He shouted incredulously.

Him holding her down was effecting her in a way she hadn't expected it to. She stretched her arms out and caused George to fall towards her a few inches. She only had to stretch forward and… She brushed her lips against his before Fred pulled him back off of her.

"I think she thought of both of us, George." They were visibly shaken. And Hermione really tried to stop, she really did. But the feeling in her belly was growing and she just couldn't control it. She moaned and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry you guys. I wasn't trying to, it was an accident." She stalked across the bed on her hands and knees towards them.

"If this wasn't so hot I might actually be afraid." George muttered.

"What are we going to do George?" Fred wailed.

"I don't know let me think!" He shouted.

But Hermione didn't give them a chance for that. She crawled up to George and pressed another kiss to his lips. He moaned beneath her but pushed her back.

"Not helping Hermione."

She frowned at him. "I know that but I.." She blushed. "I can't stop." She pulled his shirt up and splayed her fingers along the skin of his stomach. Fred pulled her quickly into his lap, holding her down with his arms.

"I'll hold her while you think of something."

But Hermione wasn't giving up that easily. He may have her body captured but she could still wiggle. She rocked her hips back and forth into him and it had the desired affect. His breath caught and he loosened his hold in surprise. She jumped at the chance, immediately turning herself around in his arms. She had one leg on either side of him, trapping him under her.

"I'm really sorry about this Fred." She mumbled, not really feeling sorry at all. She threaded her hands through his hair and crushed her mouth to his. This time he didn't fight her. He kissed her back, arms encircling her again. But it only lasted for a second. He stilled beneath her and with effort, pulled her off of him and trapped her on the bed with his hands holding hers and his legs keeping hers still. She struggled against him for a moment but he was too strong. She cried out in frustration.

"I'm sorry Hermione but its for your own good." He looked down at her with eyes half lidded with desire. He wanted her too. She just had to break him.

"Please?" She begged with glistening eyes but he just shook his head. George was focused solely on his notebook, muttering to himself and shaking his head. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

"I can't take it Fred. I need it. Please. It hurts."

He still shook his head but she could see his eyes soften above her.

"I can't Hermione. Not like this. Its not right." He closed his eyes tightly.

She burned inside for him. For them both. What could get her what she wanted? She was so frustrated. Tears were sliding unchecked down her face.

She tried every tactic she could think of. She pleaded, she accused. Nothing worked. Finally, she gave up and just lay there bawling.

"Fred." George spoke up after half an hour had passed.

"You find something?" Fred sounded hopeful. Hermione was too.

"We will just have to wait until it wears off." He admitted sadly.

Fred sighed. "Fine, lets take her to her room."

"Are you crazy? She can't be seen in this state!"

"Then what do we do?"

George thought for a moment. "We'll have to tie her up."

"Really? But.." He looked down at Hermione beneath him and seemed to understand. "Alright then."

They tied her down to their bed and each took spots on the floor beside her. Neither one got much sleep that night, guilt over tying their friend down keeping them awake.

The next morning when they woke up they warily untied her. She was absolutely mortified.

"Don't attack us ok? We're sorry."

Hermione wearily shook her head and cried. "I'm so sorry! I really wasn't trying to think of you two! It just sort of popped into my head." She hugged both of their necks and they patted her back.

"We thought you'd be mad at us honestly."

"Yeah, we made you take the potion after all."

Hermione just shook her head. "I wanted to take it. Besides it wasn't… all that bad." She blushed and the twins balked.

"W-what?" They stammered.

Hermione fidgeted nervously. "Nothing, nothing. Forget it!" She flew to the door but the twins grabbed her before she made it halfway.

"Don't be like that!"

"We need to know!"

"Hermione!" They both groaned as she tried to leave again. She stopped struggling and accepted she would have to own up.

"I only meant that I-I've never really felt like that before and when I was getting what I wanted… well… you know.." She mumbled the last part.

The twins grinned at each other.

"You know Hermione."

"You only have to ask."

She looked down at her feet, not saying a word and as red as a tomato.

The twins brought her back to their bed. Fred pulled her into his lap again like before, only this time he didn't trap her with his arms. George crawled to her like she had done to him the night before and her breath caught in her lungs. He stopped a hairs breath from her face.

"I'm not doing anything unless you say it." She could see the wicked gleam in his eyes and grunted at him in aggravation.

"You didn't seem to mind voicing it last night." Fred whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver at the lust in his voice.

In a small voice barely above a whisper, she answered. "Please?"

It was the only invitation he needed. He melded his lips to hers, pushing his tongue past her lips to play with hers. Obviously she had pushed them farther than they could handle last night and they were making up for it. She felt her shirt lifting and felt Fred's hands slowly travel up her body. His hands were light brushes against her and he made quick work of pulling her shirt over her head, George pulling back out of the way to accommodate his brother.

"If we go too far just tell us to stop and we will." Fred whispered in her ear again and she nodded, not sure if she would be able to speak around the knot in her throat. George brought his hands to the top of her pants, pushing his fingers into the rim and watching her steadily. He must have found what he was looking for in her face, though she wasn't sure what he was seeing. He pulled them gently down her legs and threw them to the foot of the bed. Hermione wished she had planned this.. Her underwear were an old pair that had a few holes in them. But George didn't seem to care he pulled them off with the same slow movement. Fred had unhooked her bra with little effort and his hands took its place holding her breasts. He squeezed them softly, his breath heavy in her ear. She felt a familiar fire being stoked inside her at his gentle menstruations. When his lips fell to caress her neck she moaned quietly. This seemed to fuel both of them. She could feel Fred's erection pressing into her back and George had begun to run his hands up her thighs. When he got close to her sex, she held her breath in anticipation. But he moved right over it and up. Then back down, teasing around her opening. She whined after a minute of this and he smirked. Finally he spread her wide and placed his thumb against her sensitive area. She didn't realize she wasn't breathing until Fred nipped her collarbone softly and her breath hitched. As soon as she was distracted by Fred, George started moving his thumb in a circular motion. Hermione moaned loudly, biting her lip to try and stifle it.

"Look here." Fred grabbed her face with one hand and pulled her lips to his.

His other hand gently pinched her nipple and he swallowed the moans she let out at the combination of them both. It felt amazing. The feel of something pushing into her folds caused her to look down in a panic. Fred went back to nipping and kissing her neck and Hermione watched as George pushed a finger inside her. As he sped up her moans got louder and she panted heavily. Fred took her mouth with his again, smothering the noise and making her breathless. George moved in and out of her faster and his thumb circled wildly. She was approaching the peak of her ecstasy when he stopped. She cried out her displeasure into Fred who she felt smiling before he released her lips.

"Relax, we're just switching." Fred moved in front of her and George was now the one behind her.

Fred removed his shirt and she ogled his bare chest. He pulled her away from George just a little and propped his face in front of her sex. What is he…? She didn't have a chance to wonder for long. He plunged his tongue between her folds, swirling it around her area. Her hands were in his hair in an instant. George had taken both his shirt and pants off behind her and caught her lips as Fred had, muffling her cries of pleasure. She could feel the movement of him stroking himself behind her.

As soon as Fred stuck a finger gently into her opening, it felt like the world was exploding around her. Her whole body convulsed. She pulled Fred's hair tightly and he held her hips in place with one hand while he continued to push in and out of her with his fingers. George released her lips and bit her shoulder, hard. Causing her to cry out louder than she already was.

When it was over Fred hovered over her, pants unbuttoned and ready to come off. But he hesitated.

He grabbed her face and looked steadily into her eyes.

"If you don't want this, let us know now." She looked right back at him, not hesitating for a second.

"I do."

He kicked his pants off and pulled his underwear off, revealing himself to her. He ripped open a little package and sheathed his cock with it before he positioned himself at her opening, keeping his eyes on hers the entire time. When he pushed into her gently she hissed and closed her eyes. George kissed her gently and Fred apologized.

"It won't hurt for long." He promised.

And he was right. After a few more gentle in and out motions with his cock, and she began to feel a familiar pleasure. He pushed into her faster and she moved her hips to meet his. She could hear his breathing growing labored and finally he stilled, groaning and twitching inside her. He pulled out of her and kissed her gently before switching places with George. He smiled mischievously at her, his cock already covered and ready.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"Y-yeah." Her voice sounded hoarse.

He pushed into her a little less gently than Fred had. He pounded into her and Fred held her in place as she moaned and screamed his name. He grasped her breasts and rolled her nipples between her fingers while whispering sweet words in her ear.

Their combined prowess pushed her back over that edge once more and she felt her walls clench around George. It was just as good as the first, filling her with so much pleasure she couldn't contain it. She let Fred muffle her cries with peppered kisses. George pushed into her a few more times before he too groaned and released. He pulled out of her and fell promptly back on the bed, all of them too spent to speak. They fell into a relaxed silence, their heavy breathing the only noise.

Hermione's brain caught up to her after a few short minutes. What had she just done? Did she just give her virginity up that easily? Her parents would be so disappointed. She had just begun to panic when the boys pulled themselves to either side of her, each placing a kiss on her cheeks and nuzzling into her neck. They put an arm each over her middle and closed their eyes restfully. The sight made Hermione smile. Over the past few months together she had come to really care for the two of them. She ran her hands through their hair and they both smiled drowsily up at her. As far as firsts go, she could have picked worse. She relaxed into them, her arms resting under their heads comfortably, and fell promptly asleep between them.


	2. Granger Than Fiction

_This was originally a one shot so forgive any timeline issues lol_

 _I own nothing, and its a sore subject_

 _Also, remember SMUT_

* * *

So far, Hermione's summer break had been filled with reading. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered her. She enjoyed reading more than anything else. But she had little else to do. She marked her place in Magical Moments in Mundane History with a flowery bookmark and shut it with a sigh. She wished she could visit her friends or something. She would even settle for a walk around the block at this point.

Her parents, though muggles, had begun to hear the whispers about You-Know-Who from the families in Diagon Alley. They had been keeping her safely tucked away in the house and refused to let her step a toe outside. She understood, really. But if anything, she was in more danger here in one place than out there. But they wouldn't hear one word of it, insisting they could keep her safe. Nothing like staring at the same old walls every day to liven up a summer. The phone ringing from the kitchen counter interrupted her self pity. She picked up the pen and notepad beside the phone before answering, ready to take a message for her parents.

"Hello?"

"HERMIONE!"

A drum of voices assaulted her eardrums to the point that she had to drag it away from her ear to keep from going deaf.

"CAN YOU HEAR US?" She could hear Ron yelling slow and loud into the speaker quite clearly from where she held it in front of her.

"These things are quite the marvel aren't they? I hope you let me take it apart harry, I'm sure I could manage to put it back together…" Mr. Weasley could be heard in the background chatting happily.

She heard noise as if the phone was being past and recognized Harry's voice.

"Sorry bout that Hermione. I tried to tell them not to shout at you."

She laughed. "Its fine. I'm sure my ears will recover eventually. It's good to hear from you."

"You too how have you-" A small bang reverberated across their connection, interrupting his question.

"What was that?"

"Just one of Fred and George's experiments again."

Hermione's stomach did a flip at the mention of the twins. After their tryst over the Christmas break, they had stolen as many secret moments together as they could. They pulled her into an empty storage room in between classes whenever they got the chance for a few stolen kisses in the dark, their hands fumbling the length of her body in clumsy need. She always left breathless and bothered. Once while she was in Herbology George had convinced her teacher, with a very official looking letter, that he had been sent to fetch Hermione for some important business. Instead, she had ended up between him and Fred in the Quidditch room showers. But other than that, they only had time between classes and Quidditch practice, which they used mostly for working on their experiments. They hadn't actually talked about what exactly they were, a fact that Hermione had been obsessing over for the past two weeks.

She heard their muffled voices in the background.

"Is that Hermione?"

"Tell her we say hi."

"Is she coming to visit finally?"

The Weasley's had invited her at the start of summer, as they had every year. She had told them about her families fears and they had understood.

"Actually we were calling her to see if maybe we could visit her place." Harry mumbled into the phone. Hermione very nearly dropped the phone in excitement.

"Are you serious!? OF course! Well, I'll have to ask my parents but how will you get here, harry? I don't have all that much room here either." Hermione talked rapidly, thinking of all she would need to get ready for her friends arrival.

"Alright well how does this weekend sound? I'll see about showing Mr. Weasley how to rent a hotel." She heard Mr. Weasley's shout of delight at this, despite the worried note that was evident in Harry's voice.

"I'll ring them now and call you right back then." She said a hurried goodbye and dialed her dads work number. He answered on the second ring and she begged and begged until he relented. She called and told Harry the good news before giddily setting to work cleaning the house and trying hard not to think about seeing the twins again and failing entirely.

By the time the weekend rolled around, Hermione was a nervous bundle of nerves. This was the first time her family would be meeting all of the Weasley's in one place, outside of Diagon Alley. That was enough to make her jittery on its own. Add in the fact that she would be introducing the boys to her parents and she was positively terrified. Harry had told her they would take the train from the nearest grate exit and should be there around noon. As the train was only a short walk away he waved off her offer to pick them up. They'd have to make two trips for that. Her mother had prepared lunch for the group, Hermione reminding her just how many Weasley's there were. Her father hid all the things he thought Mr. Weasley might have some sort of interest in taking apart and locked them safely in the closet, which turned out to be most of the loose objects in the house. Hermione help set the table and prep with her mom but was left with nothing to do. She settled on distracting herself with a book which worked quite well. It seemed like no time at all until the doorbell rang and she ran to answer it. She was greeted by Harry and Ron, both looking wholly annoyed. It didn't take long to figure out why. His dad had bought several souvenirs and currently he was holding a flashlight turning it on and off, mumbling "Marvelous" every few seconds. She greeted them both with a quick hug before standing back and letting them through the door. She got a hug around the neck from Ginny next, then Percy, and Finally the twins.

She worked to not blush when they whispered "Missed you" in her ears, grinning like loons escaped from Azkaban.

Molly pulled her husband through the door with a "Hello Hermione dear, its so good to see you again."

Her mother shook hands with everyone, except the twins who insisted on hugging her. Fred latched himself with eyes alight, to her father who mumbled answers with an embarrassed flush to his cheeks. Mrs. Weasley complimented her home and lamented, much to her mothers happiness, how hard house work must be without magic. Ron and Harry were ogling the food cooking in the oven, Harry explaining rather roughly how electricity worked. Ginny and Percy had found the pictures on the mantle and stared at their flat surfaces in confusion. The twins were out of sight, which never boded well.

Before long the food was done and they had all crowded around their dining room table. It proved too small to house both their combined families and Hermione, Ron, and Harry had ended up scrunched together on the living room couch.

"How've you been Hermione?" Ron spoke between bites.

"Bored, honestly. Mum and Dad have me on lockdown all summer." She spoke quietly.

"We noticed. Not that I blame them. Mom has been a nightmare too." He rolled his eyes, not bothering to be quiet.

"I'm just glad I was able to come at all. Not that the Dursleys would care if Voldemort attacked me along the way. I bet they'd remember that day better than they ever remembered my birthday." Harry grinned and Hermione winced, feeling insensitive.

"Well, have you two been studying so far?" Both her friends rolled their eyes at her.

"No way." Ron grumbled.

"Summer is for fun Hermione, of course we haven't." Harry laughed.

She sighed. "I've already read our entire summer reading list and you two haven't even started."

They both looked at her in wide eyed shock. "That was loads of books Hermione! I'm not sure we were meant to read them all!"

They joked and talked between them, the rest of the families joining them little by little, until it had started to grow dark. After everyone had said their goodbyes, Mr. Weasley with obvious reluctance and her dad with great enthusiasm, Hermione saw them off at the door with promises of a picnic tomorrow evening. The twins walked out last, winking at her conspiratorially as they passed. What was that about? She shrugged it off and shut the door with a last wave before they walked the short distance back to the train station.

Hermione helped her mother with the dishes and cleaning up after so many people. By the time they were done, it was late. Her parents said their goodnight and headed to their room on the first floor. Hermione picked her book back up and read for a few more hours until she was also too tired to stay awake. She climbed the stairs with a stifled yawn, her book tucked safely under her arm. She pushed it back in place on her bookshelf in her room and shed her clothes, dressing in a shirt two sizes too big that she used as a nightgown in the summer heat. She pulled the sheet around her shoulders and dozed off.

A thump at her window woke her up. Half asleep, she pulled the curtains back and yelped in surprise. She covered her mouth and listened for any noise from downstairs. After a few seconds of quiet, she opened the window and the twins tumbled onto her desk noiselessly.

"Hermione!" Fred leapt lightly to her floor, followed closely by George.

"We'd hoped you'd still be awake." George dusted dirt from his pants as he straightened up.

"I wasn't, your thumping woke me." Hermione grumbled at them.

"Sorry." They chimed. They didn't sound sorry at all.

"Why're sneaking into my room in the middle of the night?" She rubbed her eyes groggily.

"We missed you."

"We haven't had anytime to ourselves in forever."

They pulled her into their arms and held her tightly.

"We've got so much to show you." George pulled his familiar notebook form behind his back. It looked slightly worse for wear, the binding was coming slightly unglued. They sat on her bed like they had always belonged there and sat her between them. They weren't lying about a lot to show her and before long Hermione was enchanted by their exciting experiments.

"That's impossible! How did you counteract the freezing side effect?"

George smiled smugly. "Trade secret there Hermione."

"Yeah, nothing we can do." Fred sighed overdramatically.

"Unless.." They stalked closer to her.

"You make it worth our while." Their eyes sparked with a torturous glint.

Hermione blushed but it was invisible in the dark room. "And how would I go about doing that?" She purred with a confidence she didn't really feel. Her voice cracked, revealing her nerves.

"Leave the details to us, love."

They placed a hand each on her thighs, pulling them apart sweetly. George pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Man, I missed doing that."

Fred's hand traveled to hook under the middle of her underwear, feeling the heat that they were causing there.

"Me too." He kissed her just as sweetly. George moved his lips to her shoulder where it peaked from her much too large shirt that she had begun to regret wearing, leaving feather light presses all along it.

They were doing this in her bedroom! With her parents right down the stairs! Her heart couldn't take it, beating a mile a minute at the thought of being caught.

"You guys, we shouldn't-" She lost her train of thought as Fred inched his fingers further into her underwear.

"Why not?" George mumbled, stopping in his attempt to hitch her shirt over her head.

"My parents are just down stairs. I-I don't think that I can.. Um.. Be quiet enough." She had to concentrate on her argument because Fred was pressing the tip of his thumb over the bundle of nerves at the apex of her opening. But he waited respectfully for her to make up her mind.

"Just tell us what you want Hermione." George whispered enticing.

She groaned. She wanted them. Her legs vibrated with need but she bit that reply back.

"I-I can't." She moaned. They immediately pulled back and smiled sweetly at her.

"Can we spend the night then?" Fred held her hand with an innocent lopsided grin. George had already kicked off his shoes and scooted into her bed. She rolled her eyes at their antics.

"As long as your quiet, but I don't think we can all fit in my bed." Hermione eyed her tiny bed, imagining trying to sleep squished together.

George snorted and lay down on his side, pulling Hermione into the crook of his arm. She felt Fred lay down behind her, his manhood still excited from their fumbling, and lay his had delicately against her exposed hip. She had to admit it was quite comfortable. Her head was inches from George and he kissed her forehead reverently.

"So how has your summer been so far?"

She laughed at the normalcy of the question. "I missed you guys too. You've ruined me, I was growing bored of my books of all things." They played along, gasping in mock horror.

"We've ruined her, Fred."

"We should be taken away."

Fred pulled her wild hair from her shoulder and nuzzled closer as they talked.

"We've been talking about getting another job this summer so we can buy ingredients like last year. Even with Harry's start up capital from the tournament, we need some more wiggle room. Mom thinks we should go to Romania and work with Charlie this time. We could probably get tons of little known ingredients from there so we were going to do it." George recounted with excitement and the thought of it had Hermione thinking of all the rare books on dragons Ron had told her that his brother hoarded.

"If you can convince your parents, you'll be more than safe with us." Fred purred in her ear.

Hermione frowned. "I could try I suppose. But I doubt they'll like that." She longed to go so much.

"Leave it to us." George said confidently.

"We're pros at this." said Fred.

They talked well into the night until she couldn't keep her eyes open. When she awoke the twins were gone and a note lay on the pillow next to her.

Sorry we didn't wake you, see you this evening

P.S you snore

She blushed in embarrassment and shoved the note in one of the drawers in her desk.

The boys had stayed true to their word come the next day. They had drawn her parents off to the side and when they had come back they had somehow done it. Her parents told her she could visit with the Weasley's until the end of summer. By the end of the weekend, her trunk was packed and ready to go. Whenever she had asked them how they had done it, they winked and said "Magic." She hugged her parents goodbye and they had all made quick work of the train and had taken the Floo powder grate back.

She unpacked her bag in Ginny's room and they ate dinner together, which was much louder than it had been at her house. She couldn't believe she was getting to go to Romania! To work with dragons. She could hardly believe it. The fact that she would spend the whole summer with the twins was an added bonus. Maybe she could work up the courage to ask the boys what exactly they were doing…

"Now Hermione dear, while your working with Charlie do be careful dear. Dragons can be a bit dangerous." Mrs. Weasley had fussed over her most of the day with tidbits of information.

"She's fine mum." George sighed.

"She probably knows more about dragons than any of us." She blushed at Fred's praise.

"I know, I know. I can't help but worry about you three." She cast a pointed glare at her sons. "

You two especially. Don't cause your brother any trouble while your down there or I'll come drag you back by your ears." The twins grinned at her familiar threats.

"That's cruel you know."

"What if they stretch and we have to join the circus in shame mum?"

"You'd feel horrible."

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes at her silly boys and cleared the plates.

"Go de-gnome the garden if you have so much time to yammer." They shut up immediately and Mrs. Weasley smirked with a triumphant gleam in her eye before heading into the kitchen.

"Come on Hermione, work on some experiments with us." The twins pulled her from the table and no one noticed their absence. Harry and Ron had their heads firmly in a game of wizards chess, Ginny was busy arguing with Percy, and Mr. Weasley had dissapeared into his workshop with his new toys as soon as he got back.

They led her to a desk in the living room that was strewn with parchment. They poured over their notes all afternoon, unable to do any magic to test anything, but came up with increasingly unlikely new spells and goofing off. By the time they had noticed the time, the house was quiet as the grave.

"Wow we've been working on this for hours." George stretched his arms high above his head.

"Sorry we kept you up so late Hermione." Fred apologized. She shook her head.

"Are you kidding? We've come up with so many unique things to try when we get back to school. You couldn't have made me go to bed if you tried." She yawned as she spoke. It was quite late though. Fred's hand brushed against hers. "Follow us." They led her out the back door in absolute silence. They stalked across the yard into a small group of trees. It was pretty dark and she held onto George's hand as they walked. She could make out a shadowy outline of a building as they approached it. She heard a door creek ahead and George mumbled "Watch the step."

Once they were inside Fred lit a match and held it to a lantern on a table in the middle of a little shack. It was quite cozy, a bed was pushed into one corner. large trunks took up a large portion of the far wall and several board games were laying in disarray on the floor.

"Is this… a clubhouse?" The grin the boys gave her looked spooky in the flickering light.

"Yep. We come out here for the dangerous stuff." George pulled a melted cauldron from under the table and tossed it lightly to Fred who laughed.

"Almost landed on my foot when we were making it." He tossed it lightly into a corner and it clattered lightly.

"Welcome to headquarters." They spoke in unison.

Hermione snorted at the name. "Headquarters, really?" The twins rolled their eyes at her.

"Oh yeah? And I guess you can do so much better." Fred taunted.

"I definitely could." She gloated.

"Go ahead then if your so clever." George pressed.

"Judging from that it should be 'The Place Cauldrons Come To Die'" Hermione grinned.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"We could use P.C.C.T.D for short." She backed up as the boys moved toward her smiling.

"Alright, enough of that."

"Your terrible at this." Fred shook his head at her.

"I thought it was pretty good." She lamented in a false crestfallen tone.

The twins caught her and ruffled her hair.

"Sure you did."

"Come on we have a surprise."

They walked over to the bed, pulling a box from underneath it. "We made this before school ended, expecting you to come over sometime for the summer. Get the light, Fred."

Fred blew the lantern out and they were plunged into darkness. She heard George pull the lid off and fumble with something inside it. After several minutes of silence, a bright blue butterfly emerged from in front of George and lit up the area around it. Another joined it in the air, fluttering in the opposite direction. Before long the room was full of translucent blue butterflies. They ghosted over her skin like a breeze as they went by her. It was mesmerizing. She felt Fred grab her hand and she jolted in surprise.

"You like them?" He whispered in her ear. George sat on her other side and grabbed her other hand with a smile.

"Of course their beautiful." She could hardly look away from them.

"How did you-"

"Bioluminescent mushrooms." George answered before she could finish asking, already knowing she would want to know.

"We made a recipe to extract their glow and form it into translucent shapes. It took a while to get it perfect."

She watched them flutter aimlessly, making the room bright with soft blue light. She wasn't sure how long they sat together like that, just watching them flutter silently. But before Hermione knew it, she was kissing them both. One for George, one for Fred. The boys kept pulling her back and forth, sharing her between them until she was dizzy on them. Fred's kisses were slow and sweet while George's were full of passionate fire. It didn't take long before her hands were tangling in their hair. George trapped her with his hands in her hair and faced her toward him fully. She could feel Fred's body on her hips from behind her. She sat up on her knees to gain leverage to push forward into George and press her hips further into Fred, who grabbed hold of them on either side. She rolled her hips and Fred directed her movements gently.

George had her shirt off in a second and was moving to remove her bra. Fred moved back to pull her pants and underwear off and she lifted her legs to help kick them off. Fire was trapped underneath her skin where they touched, making her tingle and her body arch in expectation. She was exposed completely to them and she flushed slightly at the realization. She reached with unsteady hands to the hem of George's shirt and he let her pull it off, mussing his hair into sexy spikes with her clumsiness. She hadn't really had time to ogle them before, so now she made up for lost time. She let her eyes and hands wander George's chest and he waited for her patiently. He had a well built body no doubt from years spent in quidditch practice and on their mischief fueled thirst for knowledge. she felt Several scars along his stomach and she kissed each one as she went. She felt Fred's warm chest behind her and the skin of his legs brushed hers and she knew he was undressed. She turned and placed a hand on his chest too, drinking in the sight of him too, and both boys eyed her hungrily. She let her eyes roam down to Fred's cock, ready and waiting. It made her blush.

George stood and pulled her to her feet and led her to the comfort of the bed. She plopped on it and watched as George unbuttoned and kicked off his pants, the action making her bite her lip in anticipation. Fred joined her on the bed, laying his body fully over her, demanding her undivided attention. The heat of him drove her desire higher and his mouth roamed lazily over her body, untethered to time here as they had been at school. He pulled her nipple in between his teeth and she hissed at the unfamiliar sensation. He sucked on the tiny bud and she moaned at the feel of it. He switched between nipping and sucking and she began to enjoy the subtle pain, pulling his hair in her hands in unconscious intervals. When he stopped and moved off of her she saw George lay beside her and pull her to him. They took up positions on either side of her, just like they had slept last night in her bedroom.

"We got a good idea last night while you were sleeping." George's voice was a deep sultry rumble in her ear.

Fred moved his fingers to circle her nipple as he spoke. "You know how much we love to experiment." She could almost feel the sly grin she knew was on his face.

She audibly cleared her throat. "What idea?"

The twins didn't answer.

George pulled one of her legs over his hip and settled himself against her folds, rubbing himself up and down them teasingly. Though from his rough breathing, she wasn't sure who was being teased more. She rocked her hips forward in impatience but Fred held her in place with his hands and Hermione whined at their torture. Fred laughed darkly and pushed himself against her bottom. He slid his cock closer to her back door and she looked back at him in panic. He kissed her lips and looked in her eyes.

"I'll back off if you don't like it." He held her gaze as he pressed himself barely into her. He had something wet all over him and he slid in, just a little, easily. She hissed and he stilled, waiting for her to get used to the alien feeling.

George on the other hand, took this opportunity to press himself between her folds and plunge deep into her. She momentarily forgets how to breath. Then George began gently but swiftly moving inside her with enough push to rock her bottom into Fred with gentle force. Fred held her hips with his hands and kept her from getting speared. His fingers pressed into her there and the gentle bite drove her higher. The pleasure of George fucking her took the sting out of Fred's steady progress behind her and she was a panting mess between them. Before long he was halfway inside of her and was moving slowly in and out of her at a much kinder pace than the punishing one George was building towards.

She was glad they were in the middle of the woods because she was screaming as loud as she could, unable to control her volume in the unrelenting attention they were giving her. Her nails were dug into George's shoulders and she clawed them down his back, making him arch and kiss her with blistering heat. Fred pulled her back by her hair, unlocking her lips from George and pressed nips all along her shoulder, steadily pushing with gentle glides into her backside. It had lost most of the sting by now and she had begun to enjoy the feeling.

George pulled her eyes to his with a mumbled "Look at me." and watched her as he fucked her and the look in his eyes was enough to propel her further towards her release. If only he would just… He reached his hand between them and pressed a finger at her apex, slowing only for a second to adjust, and circling it gently. She knotted her hands in George's hair and Fred whispered in her ear.

"I want you to come with me." It was a low and heavy groan and she was happy to oblige.

She cried out and her skin was alive with blissful sensation between them. Fred groaned as he released too but George kept going, dragging her orgasm on and on until she was spent. He finally huffed and pumped into once more before pressing his forehead to hers.

"Fuck." He panted.

"Seconded." Fred replied.

Fred pulled his arms around her in a tight hug and she sighed, completely euphoric. George pulled out of her and tossed the condom in the trash before returning to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. They lay like that, naked and content, until Hermione's eyelids began to droop.

"Hey Hermione." George broke the silence and she stirred sleepily.

"Yeah?" She yawned.

"We had something to ask you."

"We got a little side tracked." She could feel Fred's laugh reverberate through her.

"Okay, ask away." She mumbled as she pulled George closer to bury her face in his chest.

"Will you be our girlfriend?" They whispered together. Hermione was awake now. She was blushing and smiling wide.

"OF course I will! I thought you'd never ask." She laughed as they squeezed her between them. The boys peppered her all over with kisses, her neck, her shoulders, her chest, her face. Her boys. Her twins.

"I've been worried about what exactly we were all summer." She laughed, no longer feeling nervous about mentioning her fears.

"Why would you be worried, Hermione?" George frowned at her.

"Yeah, we adore you." Fred added.

Hermione kissed them lovingly. They spoke in quiet voices until the light of the butterflies began to dim.

"We better get back inside." George mumbled unhappily. "Before someone wakes up and notices we're gone."

They got dressed and snuck back into the house, kissing her at the door to Ginny's room and wishing her goodnight. She closed the door and lay against it, happier than she could ever remember being.


	3. Granger When Wet

The next morning she woke up sore and paranoid. Every second glance she was sure someone knew. At breakfast Ron had asked if she was alright and she had blushed scarlet, the twins grinning into their porridge. Stupid, relaxed boys… She decided burying her nose in her books would be a good reprieve from her thoughts but Ron and Harry had other ideas.

"Come on Hermione, you haven't spent any time with us!" Ron whined.

"He's right. Come play chess with us." Harry waved her over to their board, where he was already losing to Ron. Hermione sighed and pulled a chair over to watch the end of the game. She was definitely going to lose. No matter how many times she played him, Ron always won. After thrashing Harry thoroughly he smiled smugly at her and her and Harry switched places.

"Alright, ready to get beat?" Ron swelled with pride.

"You need a handicap, little brother." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Fred wink down at her.

"No way, you can't help that's cheating." Ron rolled his eyes at his brother.

"What, scared you'll lose?" His challenge had the desired effect. Ron squared his shoulders and huffed.

"As if. Come on then. I'll beat both of you."

Harry shook his head but didn't say anything. Fred whispered moves in her ear as they went along. Ron grew more and more frustrated as he was backed into a corner.

"C-checkmate?" Hermione looked at the board in surprise. Had she really just won?

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Ron pouted.

"Come on guys lets go hang out in the garden. I think Ron needs some fresh air." Harry patted his friend on the back sympathetically and steered him towards the back door. Fred ruffled Hermione's hair before disappearing back upstairs. Hermione followed the boys outside and soaked in the bright summer sunshine. After so long inside, she was due for a bit of sun. The boys ended up talking broom strategies so she quoted lines from the handbook on flying strategies. They laughed together and played games most of the evening. She was exhausted by the time she came back inside for the night. The sun had waned beneath the horizon until its rays were barely kissing the ground. The twins pulled her between them in an easy gesture that set her cheeks aflame. How could they be so nonchalant!?

"So we've been toying with this new idea." Fred grins.

"Come look at the notebook, I think you'll love it." George continues.

She joins them in the living room and they hand her their infamous notebook, already open to a new page. The first words she sees are an ingredient.

Dragon's Fire.

Hermione immediately closed it. "No way! That's TOO dangerous, even for you!"

The boys whined at her. "You didn't even finish it!"

"Give us a chance at least Hermione!"

"I feel that I've read enough." She grumbles but opens the notebook anyways.

Invisibility Potion

Renders the user completely undetectable to the naked eye. Lasts much longer than that fake rubbish they sell that makes you transparent. Test on Neville.

Test on unsuspecting-.

Test on garden gnomes.

Ingredients list:

Dragon's Fire (need temperature resistant vial)

Bicorn Horn (Steal from Snape's stores, he won't miss it)

Kelp (Needs to be fresh. Remember the grindylos bite!)

Haliwinkles (MUST BE HARVESTED AT EXACTLY MIDNIGHT)

Squeeze the liquid from the Haliwinkle flowers and set the flowers to dry, keeping them out of the sunlight at all times. Steep the Bicorn horn in the Haliwinkle juice for two weeks before wrapping it in fresh Kelp. Crush the horn and kelp and add to the dragon's fire. Once the flames turn purple (Hopefully) Add the dried Haliwinkles. Should become clear. Probably.

Hermione read the recipe over a few times, trying to wrap her mind around such a complicated potion.

"How did you even come up with this?" She asked.

It seemed to be the right question because both boys bounded with heavy enthusiasm.

"We took the translucent potion and added a few tweaks." George began.

"We thought to use drake fire at first, which is how we got all the specifications down pat." Fred adds.

"But we needed a stronger flame. The drake flame didn't last two seconds." George rolled his eyes like it was a personal offense to him that it hadn't worked.

"So this trip to visit Charlie is… For the fire then." Her brain began to piece everything together.

"Yeah but also for the money. It shouldn't be hard to gather the fire. Charlie says the ornery ones are constantly firing him." The boys laughed but Hermione began to worry. What if something happened to them? Fred slid his hand in hers and squeezed.

"Don't worry. We've done more dangerous things than this before." George winked at her.

"Yeah, remember that werewolf we tried to corner third year? Never did convince him to give us a bit of his fur." Fred laughed.

Hermione began to relax. "Why would you want werewolf fur?"

"Well you know those Jolly Jellies you saw in the notebook with hinkypunk venom on it?" They launched into a full description of the pros and cons of using werewolf fur in candy making. By the end of it Hermione had completely forgotten what she had been worried about.

The next few days, Harry and Ron claimed Hermione's attention. They sat and talked over the arrival of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. No matter how often they spoke of him, it sent chills down her spine. Especially after everything that had happened… Harry was determined to defeat him, any means necessary. They were kept in the loop now but it still felt like they were standing still. The last few months had been so quiet it was hard to believe anything bad could be happening.

Hermione barely saw the twins. Because they were leaving on Sunday, Mrs. Weasley kept them busy. She fussed over them and gave them busy work to keep them from their experiments. Come Saturday night the boys had finally gotten around to packing and Mrs. Weasley hovered over them.

"What about a toothbrush? Haven't you forgotten your comb too? Why'd you wait so long to pack?" She grumbled and nagged but Hermione could tell she was just worried for her boys. Hermione had finished all her packing Thursday night and had come to help them.

"Between the three of us. I'm sure we'll have all we need." George sighed.

"Except the sink. Had to put that back, wouldn't fit round the bed." Fred added with a serious expression that made their mother roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine. It's late. Don't stay up too late. You'll be taking the portkey at 9 in the morning. Goodnight, Hermione dear. See you in the morning." She closed the door behind her as she left.

"She is right you know." Hermione began. "You should have made a list or-" George had pressed his lips to hers in a quick peck that effectively shushed her.

"We were too busy doing all those weird chores she made up." Fred complained as he closed his trunk at last. They sat on either side of her and rested there heads on her shoulders.

"We haven't even gotten to spend any time with you." George lamented and took her hands in his. His thumb traced soothing circles along the back of her hand. It was a comfortable gesture but he pulled back quickly and both boys scooted away in a hurry. The door opening alerted her as to why.

"Hey, Hermione. I'm out of the bath now if your ready for yours." Ginny had poked her head through and quickly left again.

They had almost been caught! How would she have explained that situation?

"I-I'm going to go take a bath now. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione stammered and fled the room.

After a quick trip downstairs to grab her clothes and muggle toiletries from Ginny's room, Hermione heads to the third floor. The bathroom is cozy, kept at a cool temperature with magic. She would have to remember to ask Mrs. Weasley for the spell sometime. She undressed and made her way to the tub. It was larger than what she was used to and made into the floor. The sides rose up almost to her knee and she had to step into it. A curtain drifted into place automatically behind her. There was only one pipe that hang from the ceiling and several knobs were sticking out of the far wall. Two were labeled 'hot' and 'cold' While the others were 'bubbles', 'jets', and 'elixirs'. Hermione stuck to the hot and cold knobs only. The water was cold for only a few seconds before it became pleasantly warm. She let the heat relax her muscles, just sitting in the stream for a while.

Over the roaring of the water she heard a small click sound. Pulling back the curtain she found the twins.

"What are you two doing" She hissed. They grinned mischievously.

"Joining you, of course." George answered.

"If your okay with that." Fred added, already taking off his shoes.

"No way! We already almost got caught!" Hermione's nerves made her voice shake.

Fred smiled a lopsided beautiful smile. "When will you learn we don't get caught?"

"We made fake inflatables of ourselves ages ago. Saw it on a muggle movie once. We'll know if someone touches them too. We've thought of everything." George's soothing voice calms her racing heart just a bit.

"If you want us to go we'll go." Fred looked at her with serious eyes and she sighed.

"I-I don't want you to go." She mumbled.

"What was that?" George asked.

"Couldn't quite hear you." Fred added.

Hermione turned beat red and closed the curtain back.

"We're just kidding!" The twins said in unison.

She could hear them fumbling through the curtain behind her but she just grabbed her bar of lilac soap and the rag she had brought with her and began lathering. Her stomach did a not so gentle flip when she heard the curtain rustle behind her. It wasn't long before strong arms wrapped around her middle and pulled her into their embrace, George's head nestled into the crook of her shoulder comfortably. Fred came into her view then and grabbed the rag from her hands.

"Let us help." George said.

Fred began gently dragging the rag against her skin, stopping to take special care of her sensitive areas. George had grabbed her bottle of shampoo and had his hands tangled in her hair. It was rediculous how good it felt. Once Fred was sure every inch of her was clean he threw the rag away. He cupped his hands in the stream of water behind him and brought it to fall over her, moving his hands along the path it took.

Then George spun her around and pressed her into Fred, who pulled her barely into the water and began threading his hands through her hair. George took Fred's spot caressing the length of her body. She had never had such soft touches from the two of them and they enflamed her just as much as their rough hands had the last time. She arched between them and pulled George to her gently. She melded her lips to his with a passionate kiss. Fred behind her, pressed kisses to her shoulders and let his hands wander her curves.

Hermione felt helplessly lost in them, and didn't want to be found. George lifts one of her legs and held it against his hip. It threw her off balance and she leaned heavily into Fred who steadied her and gave her a angel smile.

"Hello beautiful." He whispered and kissed her with dizzying heat.

George had himself ready at her opening and as she looked back over to him, he pushed into her with a satisfied groan. It was more gentle than any time before had been. Fred stayed caressing her, never stopping one place long, before moving to another. It was maddeningly divine. He whispered sweetly in her ear, but she only caught snippets; Divine, sexy, beautiful. Ours. The last one sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

She rolled her hips into George's in an achingly slow pace. But he held her there, not letting her do anything at all. It was frustrating and hot all at once. Each press into her was a tiny explosion of relief and desire. She danced closer to her release but before she could, he pulled out of her, panting and turning towards the water.

"MY turn." Fred grabbed both of her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He pressed her against the wall, letting her fall into a small alcove carved there. The perfect height. And then he grabbed her face in his hands and held her eyes as he entered her. She shuddered beneath him as he moved inside of her, only slightly faster than George had been. She moaned and Fred quickly captured her lips with his to quiet her.

She let her hands wander his chest, his back, his hips. It wasn't long before she was back against the cliff, her breathing becoming erratic as Fred hit just the right spot. She pulled back and the look in his eyes as he fucked her was mesmerizing and she held his gaze as she came. It must have been his undoing, because he pulled out of her rather abruptly.

"Sorry." He panted.

"Its okay." Hermione was trying to remember how to breath normally.

She hopped down from the alcove and nearly fell. Fred steadied her, grinning.

"Can you walk?" He sounded absolutely delighted.

"Of course I can." She mumbled and took two steps away from him to prove it.

The curtain was open and George was already out drying off. His long hair framed his face in damp locks and the way the water glistened on him made her heart pang. What had she done to deserve these two?

Hermione cut off the water and they joined him out of the tub to dry off. When they were all dressed and ready to go, the twins hesitated.

"We wanted to run an idea by you." George said.

"Okay what is it then?" Hermione looked around for their notebook but didn't find it.

"While we're at Charlie's, we were hoping you'd share a room with us." Fred smiled sheepishly.

Hermione looked at him confused. "I wouldn't think he'd allow that."

George laughed. "No he wouldn't. We meant to sneak you in."

"We thought we would talk to you before we left." Fred said.

"W-what? B-but- that's-" Hermione had gone red again.

"Like I said before Hermione. When will you learn we don't get caught?" The twins smirked at her.

She was so tempted. So very, very tempted. 'Why not' A little voice asked. 'Cause we would be in so much trouble If we're caught!' She answered. The twins watched her patiently as she deliberated. Finally she was decided.

"Alright." She told them.

They smiled sweetly at her and each gave her a kiss goodnight.

"We'll see you bright and early, sunshine." Fred winked as they left.

Hermione was breaking more rules than she had thought possible. How many more would she break with them? Instead of the normal fear she should feel at the idea of getting into a mess with them, she felt impatient for morning to come.


	4. Granger Feast

If ever there were a time in Hermiones' life where she was awestruck, it was now. They had arrived in Romania early that morning and met with Charlie Weasley, who for his part was ecstatic to see his brothers. She had met him only once before and politely shook hands with him briefly before he drug the twins into a headlock.

"Ready to tame some dragons, boys?"

The twins laughed good naturedly and pulled themselves out of their brothers arms.

"Just don't tell mom. She still thinks we're only working in the safe areas."

Fred winks at Hermione behind Charlies back. She rolls her eyes at him.

"I told her you'd come back in one piece so don't go making me a liar now."

"We'll only lose an arm or two we promise." The twins solemnly swore.

Hermione pinched their arms.

"Ow!" Fred jumped.

"What's that for?" George murmured.

"Like you don't know." She folded her arms over her chest.

The twins grinned at her.

Charlie's was a wooden house much like Hagrids, though it was messier by a mile. Books were cluttered around three arm chairs that circled a large fireplace and just about everywhere else. A low coffee table was scattered with random things, including some dragon scales and what Hermione recognized from her time with Norbit as the shell of an egg. Pictures of different dragons lined his walls along with people she didn't recognize but who must have worked with him because most of them were covered in scars and burn marks. It was a homey place still and Hermione felt inexplicably comfortable.

"I have a room set up to the right for you boys and the one across from it is yours Hermione." He pointed towards the hall.

"The kitchen is just through there, I expect you to clean up after yourself."

"He's one to talk." Fred whispers to George while Charlie is busy moving stacks of books from the middle of the floor.

"I forgot to mention!" Charlie exclaimed. "Your bathroom is the only other door in the hallway. We'll get you started tomorrow on your introductions. Got to prep you before throwing you into literal fire." Charlie laughed as he heaved books.

He finally had enough space cleared out to move about.

"I'll show you around the town today though. Just got to find my bag.."

By the time they were done looking around town, the sun was setting. Charlie had kept them out all day. There was so much to see! They had stopped at shops along the way and the twins had found several things to buy. Hermione had found several souvenirs she wanted to get for Ron and Harry, for when she went back; she made sure to remember which shops to come back to. They had stopped to have dinner before returning, Charlie treating them to some local delicacies. He also bought them each a gift, each of which he presented to them once they got back to his place.

"Welcoming presents now guys!" He announced cheerily as he gave them out.

To Fred, he handed over a spyglass with no discernable features but from the glint in his eyes, Hermione knew it had to have some hidden secret.

George got a small box Hermione recognized as a collapsible cauldron.

"Strong enough to withstand dragon fire, should be useful for your experiments." Charlie added with a smirk.

"Now you, Hermione."

Hermione gasped in surprise as Charlie placed a copper bracelet on her wrist. It wove itself together, fitting snuggly against her. It was very pretty.

"Th-thanks."

"I'm headed to my room now guys." Charlie said with a wide stretch.

"Get plenty of rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you." He hugged all three of them .

"I know you'll behave." He winked at Hermione in a knowing way before disappearing into the kitchen. 'What was that about?' Hermione wondered.

The twins ogled their new toys with Hermione for a while, Fred trying to figure out the use for his spyglass with no luck. Eventually Hermione grew too tired to stay up anymore.

"I'm tired, I think I'll head to bed first." She yawned and stood to stretch. As she let her arms fall, she felt the twins grab a hand each.

"Your right, we probably should get to bed." Fred whispered.

George merely caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, a sly grin playing on his lips.

Hermione giggled at their antics and let them sweep her along to the right side room.

Charlie had obviously cleared the room out recently. Rectangular squares of dustless space made Hermione think the books in the living room had come from here. Still the room was nice; desk, dresser, end tables. And a big bed. Big enough for three people. George pulled her into a kiss as soon as the door closed behind them but as soon as their lips touched, a shock ran through both of them and they jumped apart.

"What was that?" George rubbed his tender lips.

"What happened?" Fred hadn't felt it apparently though his hand still grasped Hermione's.

"I-I don't…" Hermione began but realization dawned on her. Charlie, acting as if he knew some hilarious secret.

"Charlie." Hermione brought the bracelet up to her face for closer inspection. It hummed quietly against her skin. She tried to pry it off her skin but it held fast.

The twins eyed her struggle with frowns marring their usual cheerful faces.

"Can't believe.." George mumbled.

"Our own brother." Fred ran a hand through his hair.

George smiled a little half smile at Hermione and traced meaningless patterns along her arms that cause goose bumps.

"It doesn't seem like touching her activates it." He moved his lips to her shoulder but hovered a few inches away. The bracelet on Hermione's wrist lay dormant. He ghosted a kiss there with a look of triumph.

"So is it just kissing her lips that activates it then?" Fred asked.

"One way to find out." George ran his hand under the edge of her shirt dipping every few seconds into the waistband of her pants. Hermione leaned back to give him easier access. His hand slipped easily down her pants. No sparks.

"So far so good." George's sultry voice was a bit rougher than before.

"Sh- should we test it further?" Hermione muttered, her need outweighing her usual shy manner.

"Well, well if the lady insists." Fred does a little mock bow before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them off, along with her underwear. George leads her to the bed but instead of pushing her onto it he bends her over.

"If the bracelet starts to hum, let us know. I don't fancy getting my privates shocked."

He rids himself of his pants and she can feel the heat as he gets closer to her. Unfortunately though, she can also hear the hum grow louder on her wrist.

"Stop!" Hermione huffs.

"Damn." Fred sighs.

Hermione turns to sit on the edge of the bed.

George begins to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

Fred joins in with his brother.

"Would someone clue me in to what's so funny?" Hermione asks in annoyance.

"Charlie's a genius, he beat us." George explains.

"We got cock blocked by our own brother." Fred groans as he laughs.

Hermione rolls her eyes but smiles at them.

"I thought you two didn't get caught?"

"Oh we haven't." George eyes her mischievously.

He probably just suspects us. We'll have to be more careful but we haven't been caught yet. If we had, we wouldn't be able to do this." Fred slides his hands between her legs and crouches between them. Before she can say a word, Fred's tongue darts between her folds. And its divine. Before long her hands are tangled in his hair and her legs tremble around his head.

"Turn back over." George suggests.

Hermione does as she's told, Fred repositioning himself on the floor to follow her movement. He lets his fingers enter her at a gentle speed that makes her stifle a moan in the sheets. She can hardly concentrate on staying upright with his tongue making circles around her sensitive area. George's hand pulls through her hair and she looks up at him, waiting for her, still naked. He eyes her bracelet cautiously as he approaches her mouth with his cock. But it doesn't hum louder.

"You ready, love?" He eyes her with an illustrious smile and all she can do is nod. She had never done this before but George guided her gently.

"Ah, watch the teeth." He hissed.

Hermione corrected her stance and continued to bob her head, moving up and down his shaft. She let her tongue do most of the work but it was getting harder to concentrate on the motion as Fred began moving his fingers faster inside her. George smirked down at her and grabbed either side of her head gently.

"Just tap me if you can't handle it, okay?" And he began moving himself in and out of her mouth at a much faster pace than Hermione had kept up. Eventually his movements became more erratic and Hermione began to gag as he hit the back of her throat on certain thrusts. Even as he did that though, Fred continued his onslaught. He had had to grab her hips to keep her up at some point because she had begun trembling from the pleasure too much to stay up on her own. He darted into her even faster, letting another finger wiggle its way into her. The combination was impossible to resist. She moaned loudly around the cock in her mouth, which seemed to vibrate George in a pleasant way because he pulled out of her mouth and came into his hand, breathing roughly. Hermione clasped her hands into the sheets and buried her face as the waves of pleasure continued to hit her. Eventually Fred stopped and Hermione fell to the floor beside Fred. He laughed quietly and pulled her onto the bed to sit.

"I'm going to go take a shower real quick guys. I'm a bit messy." George grabbed his clothes and left after pressing a few kisses to Hermione's shoulder.

Fred lay out across the bed, his shirt riding up on his stomach. His pants were unbuttoned, probably from before the bracelet had shocked them. Before she lost her nerve Hermione began to pull Fred's pants off. After all, wasn't it only fair to reciprocate? He looked at her in surprise at first. It wasn't like her to initiate. But then he smiled and lifted his hips to help her.

"I-I don't know what I'm doing so just tell me if I do something wrong." Hermione grasped him gently in her hand before bringing her mouth to his cock. She let her tongue circle the tip before she plunged it fully in her mouth. Fred sucked in a breath. So far so good. As she continued, Fred grabbed her hands, placing them on either side of his hips. His own hands he wove into her hair and began setting her pace with them. Hermione complied as best she could but every once in a while she had to come up for air. Fred eyes were always half closed in pleasure whenever she did. She watched him as she sucked his cock, his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mouth open in a half formed moan that he forcefully muffled. Seeing him like this, made her hot all over again. To see him coming undone beneath her was going to be her undoing. She doubled her speed and took all of him into her in one quick motion after another. She couldn't handle it for long, her gag reflex was too bad, but Fred moaned anyways. It didn't take much of that before he was shuttering erratically beneath her, like George had done.

"I'm going to cum, love." He moaned out and released her head from his iron grip. But she didn't move. Instead she continued on. Fred hissed as he came into her mouth. She gulped it down and licked it clean before gently moving off of him.

"Was that…good?" Hermione asked.

Fred rolled his eyes at her and pushed her down into the pillows and lay beside her.

"It was amazing, Hermione." He kissed her lips and received a shock for his trouble.

"Jeez that stings." He rubbed his lips.

"Tell me about it." Hermione grumbled.

Fred traced his thumb along her bottom lip with a sweet smile on his face.

"Worth it."

George joined them moments later and snuggled in behind Hermione.

"I'm glad we finally get to sleep in the same bed for once." George nuzzled into her neck and wrapped an arms around her hip. Fred held onto one of her hands and pressed his forehead against hers. They fell asleep like this, Hermione entwined with her twins.


End file.
